


How Do I Hate Thee?

by ClaraVox



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Mutilation, Suicide Attempt, anti-Helsa, darkHelsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraVox/pseuds/ClaraVox
Summary: I realize that this ficlet is strongly anti-Helsa, but that's merely the character of this particular piece.  I am not anti-Helsa.





	

Hans Westergaard, Prince of the Southern Isles and King of Arendelle, how do I hate thee? Let me count the ways.  
I hate thee for the way thou didst deceive and manipulate my sister.  
I hate thee for thy pointless cruelty to my sister before leaving her to die.  
I hate thee for thy cowardly attempts to hasten my sister's death while keeping thy gloved hands nominally clean.  
I hate thee for breaking my heart with thy lies about my sister dying in order to weaken me for thy sword.  
I hate thee for trying to make my people hate and fear me as a condemned murderer in thy first attempt to usurp my throne.  
I hate thee for escaping justice with a heart free of remorse.  
I hate thee for invading my kingdom.  
I hate thee for every one of my citizens who died, especially those who died from my ice while thy army was shielded by thy purloined magical protections.  
I hate thee for forcing me to abdicate my throne.  
I hate thee for forcing me to marry thee in order to save my sister and her beloved.  
I hate thee for forcing me to play the whore for thee before the wedding vows were even said.  
I hate thee for the pleasure thou didst make me feel, and I hate thee even more for the way thou didst laugh at me because of it.  
I hate thee for the destruction of my ice palace and the Greek fire thou used to slaughter my living snowmen.  
I hate thee for giving my sister in marriage to one of thy brothers.  
I hate thee for hanging Kristoff for speaking out against thee.  
I hate thee for the argument that made me lose control of my powers and for the servants I unintentionally froze and could not thaw.  
I hate thee for the decree that took my hands.  
I hate thee for forcing me to wear padded gloves so my citizens need not be disturbed by the sight of the stumps thou left me with.  
I hate thee for melting Olaf in a stewpot, and I hate thee even more for forcing me to eat the soup thereof.  
I hate thee for forcing me to stand by thy side and smile during state occasions.  
I hate thee for ruling my kingdom so wisely and well that most of my citizens laud thee as a great ruler and commiserate with thee for being wed to a mutilated freak.  
I hate thee for continuing to try to breed me while thou dost find thy pleasure elsewhere.  
I hate thee for the casual way thou callest me _My Love_.  
I hate thee for denying me the only request I have made of thee in our marriage: permission to attend my sister's funeral in the Southern Isles.  
I hate thee for all the times thou hast foiled my attempts to end my existence.  
I hate thee for choosing thy favorite mistress to watch me and keep me from another attempt.  
I hate thee for giving my sons thy red hair, green eyes, and deliberate charm.  
I hate thee for making me feel nothing but hate.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this ficlet is strongly anti-Helsa, but that's merely the character of this particular piece. I am not anti-Helsa.


End file.
